Les mystère de Twilight
by Lealily
Summary: Je vais vous rétablir la vérité sur Twilight Je suis en plein délire XD
1. Edward CULLEN

Aujourd'hui j'ai eu une illumination digne de Sherlock Holmes ^^ j'ai découvert la vérité sur Edward Cullen, car peut-être Stephenie Meyer, vous à dit qu'il allait mourir de la grippe Espagnol c'est faux archie faux, elle veut nous faire croire sa!

Cet idée mais venue cette nuit en regardant pour la 5ème fois Harry Potter et la coupe de feu (^^, juste pour les yeux du pauvre, mais si charmant, sexy, dieu du se.., bref Ed... enfin Cédric lol XD.

Donc ce mystère est donc finie. Voilà après que Cédric est mort (paix à son âme) le Dr Cullen passait justement par là, car le pauvre docteur avait tuée sans le faire bien sur exprès un homme qui était sur le point de mourir de la grippe aviaire. Sentie de remord il alla un peu s'amuser chez ses amis sorcier. Et quand il vit le corps de Cédric avec le pauvre Harry chou pleurant les larmes de son pauvre corps. Il vola le corps de sa magnifique vitesse et mit un faux Cédric en cire, vous vous direz comment les sorciers n'ont pas pue voir la différence, c'est simple son grand copain Aro le sadique arriva à sa rescousse voulant les faire peur avec son nouvelle appareil dentaire lol.

Donc le Dr. Cullen prit le corps de Cédric qui était encore à ce moment là vivant, le pauvre il était fatiguée les gens n'avait pas encore compris qu'il voulais que sa Chaude Chang soit dans ses bras, mais bon maintenant, il s'en fout et moi aussi car elle pleure dans les bras si musclée et maigre de l'attrapeur Harry Potter.

Le Dr. Cullen pria le dieu des vampire alias ben il n'y en avait pas pour eux ^^ et mordit Cédric ^^. Trois jours de pur calvaire ou Carlisle se disa qu'il avait encore tuée un pauvre enfant fut heureux de voir sa créature revenir de sa souffrance. Mais le pauvre Cédric oublia sa vie de petit sorcier tous gentil et si sexy de Pouffsoufle (sais plus comment écrire) et le nomma Edward Cullen. Ce qui n'étonna pas le moindre du monde le Dr. Carlisle fut le dons à Céd heu Edward de lire les pensée des autres .

Fin merci, j'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi et comment la rencontre de Esmé et de Carlisle. Prenez une boite de mouchoir


	2. Alice CULLEN

_Et voilà encore un mystère résolue XD Alice n'est pas rentrée dans un hôpital psychiatrie ! Stephenie Meyer, nous prend vraiment pour des cons ? Déjà avec Edward, maintenant c'est au tours d'Alice. __**ATTENTION:**__ Cette histoire n'est pas un conte de fée ! lol_

Il était une fois, une jeune fille qui ressemblais à un lutin qui se nommait Alice.

Elle était la fille préférée de ces parents jusqu'au jour ou elle vit des créatures très bizarre !

La première créature qu'elle avait rencontrer était un chat assis sur une branche d'arbre avec un drôle de costume et une pipe en forme de canard dans la bouche. Il était occupée a dansée la macarena en chantant une chanson assez bizarre. De toute façon, plus rien ne la dérangée dans ce monde qui lui ressemblais assez.

Donc, elle avait racontée à ses parents cette histoire imaginaire. C'est parents lui disait qu'elle était encore une enfant et que c'était normal que voyait des choses imaginaire et ça leur fit pensée à Alice aux pays des Merveilles (Moi aussi, pour le coup, lol Magy).

Les parents d'Alice, lui offrit pour son 17ème anniversaire (J'invente les âges lol) un nouvel appartement. Mais Alice refit ces cauchemars avec les animaux qui parlèrent etc...

Alors pour oublier sa folie, elle se mit à l'alcool et à la drogue. Ne donnant plus de nouvelle a ses parents chérie. Ils débarquèrent de force, chez elle et ils eurent la pire surprise de Noël et du Nouvel An réunie leurs fille était dépendante. Plusieurs bouteille était sur le sol ainsi que des seringue contenant de la substance rose. Pour préservée la santé de leur fille. Ils l'ont mis dans un centre de réhabilitation.

Mais les médecins commencèrent en avoir marre d'Alice, car à chaque consultation que se soient avec les médecins et les infirmières, elle leurs chanta de sa voix la plus horrible ce fameux refrain que tout le monde connaissait maintenant par cœur: « _They tried to make me go to rehab I said no, no, no, ». _(Rehab de Amy Winehouse lol).

Et un homme qui était dotée d'une ouïe super fine, en avait marre. Il était en Italie et il l'entendait. Alors il arriva à ce fameux centre, rentra et la mordit. Mais un autre homme rentra, il avait la peau pâle et des cheveux blonds avec la fameuse blouse de médecin ou pendait son nom sur une pancarte collée à son dos. ''Le Dr. CULLEN''.

Aro, mon cher ami, que fais-tu ? Il ne pu finir sa phrase, qu'il remarqua que cette jolie jeune fille était la proie de ce méchant et sadique Aro. Il le poussa la prit dans ses bras et lui dit de s'en aller si il ne voulais pas que toute l'Italie sache qu'il portait une adoration pour les short kangourou rose au point vert. Ce qu'il le fit partir en un clin d'œil. Carlisle pour sauver les apparences ouvrit la fenêtre jeta un draps avec le corps d'une jeune fille pour faire croire au suicide d'Alice.

Depuis ce jour, les parents d'Alice, on cru que leurs fille chérie était morte pour préserver ces rêves d'enfants et il adoptèrent un petit garçon du nom de Robin, qui avait été trouvée dans la forêt, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Après trois jours, la belle (hum.) se réveilla et vit deux hommes la regardée.

Bienvenue parmi nous Alice CULLEN ^^

_Je sais c'est nul, lol ^^ mais bon XD _

_Et oui je suis désolée, je suis vite passée à Alice, car j'ai oubliée le chapitre sur l'ordinateur de l'école XD, avec celui de Doubles Amours ^^, alors pour me faire pardonnée demain vous aurez droit à deux chapitre ^^ et une question que je me pose. Vous voulez les couples d'habitude ou des autres ? Une de mes amies ma fait cette proposition ^^_

_Jasper/Bella_

_Jacob/Bella_

_Edward/ Jessica_

_Alice/Emmett XD_

_Rosalie/Jacob_

_Edward/Rosalie/Bella_

_Faîtes moi en part dans les com's ce que vous voulez XD_


End file.
